Sky
Sky,' '''labeled' The Athlete,''' was a camper and a finalist of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, who was placed on Team Maskwak, but switched to Team Kinosewak in This is the Pits!. She is the runner up in Shawn's ending. Biography The super sweet athletic girl. Sky may be tiny but she's got a huge heart, a megawatt smile, and stunning athletic skills. She has Olympic dreams and believes strongly in teamwork and sportsman-like behavior. Her sense of right and wrong is very black and white. Personality Sky is athletic. Total Drama Pahkitew Island Trivia *Sky is the only contestant of this season to wear earrings. *Sky is the first contestant in TD history to make the finale who have been a member of more than 1 team. *Sky is one of the few contestants who speak multiple languages, as she is fluent in Cree. ** This makes her one of three other contestants who can speak more than one language. The others being Alejandro, Ezekiel, and Harold, all from the first generation. ** She is the only female who can speak more than one language in the series, and the only contestant from third cast who can speak more than one language. *It is possible Sky is Asian, however this is unconfirmed. *Sky has many similarities to Zoey from the second generation cast, as they are both very athletic, nice, and made it very far in the seasons they competed in. ** Also, Sky's body structure is the exact same as Zoey's. ** However, while Zoey wants to keep her relationship with Mike, Sky doesn't want to be in a relationship with Dave (even if she also has a crush on him) due to her competitive position on game and desire to win the million dollars. ** While Zoey made it to the finale in the second season she compete in, Sky made it from the first. ** Both kiss their crushes for the first time in the season's finale. *She belches when she is nervous. Gallery NO PLS DONT EDIT THE CAPTION LOL.jpg|Sky in the intro with Sugar Episode1.png Lol hi sky.jpg to.PNG|Sky calming Dave down Bbbb.png Www.png SkyandDave.jpg|Dave and Sky's almost kiss. Skyabouttoburp.PNG SkybleachsatDave.PNG Skyinshock.PNG Davetryingtokisssky.jpeg Image.jpg|sky and dave making up Skyyellsatdave.jpg Tumblr n7p5cqE4LQ1tf1tk0o8 1280.jpg|Dave and Sky mad at each other image1.jpg|Sky and Shawn on the verge of the finish line in the finale Owen.png Image.jpg SugargivingthealligatoramakeupLOL.png Sky FreshTV Official.png Owen.png Image.jpg SugargivingthealligatoramakeupLOL.png Tumblr n7pahxYYis1tf1tk0o3 500.jpg Image1.jpg Sky FreshTV Official.png SkyProfile.jpg|Sky's concept design Skyrotation.png|Sky's rotations Skysick.jpg Skyandjasmine.jpg|Sky and Jasmine Category:Females Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Team Maswak Category:Merge Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Athletes Category:Brave Characters Category:Kind-Hearted Characters Category:Honest Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Tough Characters Category:Reasonable Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Mentors Category:Awesome Characters Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Sweethearts Category:Pretty Characters Category:Olympics Category:Tomboys Category:Sporty Characters Category:Hard Working Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Confident Characters Category:Helpful Characters Category:Protagonistic Characters Category:Heroic Characters Category:Mission Characters Category:Mystic Characters Category:Legendary Characters Category:Protector of The Innocence Category:Magic Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Olympic Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Haired Heroes Category:Black Haired Heroines Category:Black Haired Protagonists Category:Champion Protagonists Category:Ninjas Category:Mystic